Vueltas
by Lovely Flower
Summary: Historia terminada. Epílogo cortísimo. Gracias a todos quienes la leyeron y dejaron reviews.
1. Introducción

**Vueltas**

por _Lovely Flower_

Serie: Digimon

Categoría: Romance, General

Censura: PG 13

* * *

Notas de Autora: Despúes de un momento de tristeza (mi perrito está enfermo), decidí traspasar a papel (mas bien a página web) una de las muchas ideas que rondaba en mi mente desde hace un tiempo y que, por sobredosis de estudio, no había empezado a desarrollar. Como es costumbre en mi, es un romance con otros _plus_ por aquí y por allá que espero les guste. El primer capítulo será narrado por uno de sus protagonistas y los siguientes serán en tiempo normal. Habrán muchas parejas y una con la que ya había experimentado pero ahora toma un rol mas protagonico.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Introducción

Desde que terminó la crisis en el Digimundo y nuestros amigos, los digimons, salieron por completo de nuestras vidas (*) no he vuelto a tener contacto con los chicos del grupo. Bueno, tal vez si, pero sólo con Daisuke, que siempre me telefonéa o me invita a jugar soccer en el parque. ¿Por qué no me juntaba con ellos?... ni yo mismo lo sé. Tal vez por la distancia (si bien Tamachi no está tan lejos de Odaiba , igual implica viaje-dinero-autobús), el estudio, la timidez o lo que sucedió en aquella fiesta en casa de Taichi la última vez cuando celebrabamos haber derrotado a la oscuridad...

***********************************************************************************

"¡¡Esto es simplemente genial!!" -gritó una castaña de voz melodiosa al ver el ambiente tan grato: una veintena de chiquillos comiendo, tomando, bailando despúes de meses de desesperación. No cabía duda: la oscuridad se había ido para siempre.

Despúes de eso, Mimi se fue a bailar como una loca... Hikari, que estaba a mi lado, soltó unas carcajadas al ver a nuestra amiga hacer el ridículo.

"Me alegra mucho que hallas venido" -dijo ella luego de dejar de reirse- "Te aseguro que no te olvidarás de esta fiesta nunca" -agregó... y que razón tenía, han pasado mas de seis años y esto aún atormenta mis sueños.

Aunque estaba un poco incómodo, Daisuke y Hikari me tomaron y obligaron a hacer lo mismo que ellos, es decir, bailar... al final me resigné y comenzé a disfrutar del momento con mis primeros y verdaderos amigos.

Sin darme mucha cuenta, de pronto me encontré bailando con Miyako... 

"Ken, necesito decirte algo"-habló ella bastante fuerte, ya que la música no lo permitía de otra forma.

"Claro" -sonreí. Ella era, junto con Motomiya, la mas cercana a mi por lo que no era raro que conversaramos de vez en cuando.

Me tomó de la mano y me condujo hasta el balcón. Esperé paciente que se animará a hablar, cosa que solo ocurrió luego de unos minutos.

"Sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿cierto?" -dijo casi en un murmullo-

"Claro que si... yo también te quiero mucho, eres mi amiga" -confesé, a lo que ella se sonrojó profusamente-

"No me refiero a eso... es que yo... yo... tu me gustas mucho, Ken"

Me quedé helado. Ella agachó la vista para ocultar su nerviosismo, mientras esperaba mi respuesta... Intenté decir algo, pero nada salió de mis labios en aquellos momentos. Finalmente, Miyako me miró con los ojos húmedos.

"Lo siento, creo que fue un error decirtelo" -se disculpó antes de salir apresuradamente del balcón y dejarme sin nada que decir ni hacer. Al rato, Hikari se asomó por la ventana, como reprochandome con la mirada y luego siguió en lo suyo. Cuando decidí entrar, y sentí las miradas de todos sobre mi, supuse que ya se imginaban lo que había acontecido.

"Insensible"-alcancé a escuchar que murmuró Yamato, pero Sora le propinó un discreto golpe en señal de reprobación.

**********************************************************************************

Al día siguiente hablé con Takeru y me contó que todos sabian que Miyako pensaba declararseme en la fiesta, por lo que me sentí como un bastardo por hacerla sufrir de esa manera. Por suerte él me entendió y no se habló mas del tema. A la única que no pude mirar mas a la cara fue a ella, por lo que evité ir a Odaiba y asi me fui alejando del grupo que me hacía sentir tan bien.

A más de seis años de lo ocurrido, llegaba la hora de enfrentar el pasado... ¿por qué?, simple... por cinco palabras pronunciadas por mi madre hace unas semanas: "Ken, nos mudamos a Odaiba". 

* * *

(*) Para mi historia no utilizaré a los digimons, pero necesitaba hacer mención del Digimundo como lazo conector entre los personajes.

... ¿y que les pareció?... sé que no se desarrolla mucha historia en este capítulo, pero en los siguientes sí. Este fic comenzó a escribirse hoy mismo, asi que acepto ideas para los siguientes capítulos y los títulos para los mismos.

No se cuanto, donde ni como terminará este fic... sólo espero les halla gustado, pero les advierto que no se imaginan que pasará en el siguiente capítulo (ni siquiera yo lo sé... ja, broma, ya lo tengo pensado). Reviews, e-mails, sugerencias, reclamos, acepto de todo como siempre.

Ahora me despido de ustedes... gracias por leer!

Su servidora, _Lovely Flower_

Capítulo terminado el 18 de Abril a las 0:55 AM--- subido al instante


	2. Ilusión, Decepción

**Vueltas**

por _Lovely Flower_

Serie: Digimon

Categoría: Romance, General

Censura: PG 13

* * *

Notas de Autora: Se que no tuve ningún review en el capítulo anterior, pero como ya dije, escribo por gusto y no por reviews. Espero que alguien lea esto de todas formas, pero si no es así no importa porque se que soy una escritora un poquito inconstante, pero el estudio me tiene absorbida. De todas formas, gracias desde ya, y si ya están aquí, sigan leyendo.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Ilusión... Decepción

En Odaiba, en un cuarto piso de un edificio de departamentos, el hijo menor de la familia Motomiya, Daisuke de 17 años, tomó sus goggles y su chaqueta dispuesto a salir y al acercarse a la puerta gritó:

"Mamá!!... debo ir a visitar a Ken! Nos vemos en la noche!"

"Ken?... Ichijouji?" - la hermana del susodicho, Jun Motomiya, lo miró con repentino interés - "¿Está viviendo aquí en Odaiba, cierto?"

"Si... bueno, me voy antes de que me detengas con tus preguntas!"

El (ahora) apuesto joven le hizo un gesto a su hermana antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la casa de su amigo. Daisuke se comprometió a ayudarlo a desempacar y luego llevarlo a casa de Yamato en donde le darían la bienvenida a Odaiba.

Hacia bastante tiempo que no charlaba con su amigo de aventuras, y ahora que vivirían cerca debía hacer lo posible para recuperar esa amistad perdida. Aunque para eso debía empezar por ser honesto con algunos pasajes de su vida que Ken desconocía. Luego de caminar un par de cuadras, llegó hasta el edificio de departamentos al que se había mudado la familia Ichijouji.

"Ken, es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo" - Motomiya lo saludó despistadamente al llegar

"Gracias por venir, Daisuke"

"Me alegro mucho que vivas cerca de nosotros" -el moreno sonrió a su amigo -"Ahora no tendras excusa para no visitarnos"

"Lo sé... y prometo estar mas cerca de ahora en adelante" -Ichijouji devolvió la sonrisa-

"Oye, desempaquemos rápido porque tenemos una sorpresa para ti"

"¿Sorpresa?..." -preguntó Ken intrigado-

"Aha, en casa de Yamato... para celebrar tu llegada"

Daisuke empujó a Ken para apresurarlo e ir a celebrar pronto a casa Ishida, junto a los diez jóvenes restantes. El moreno estaba muy entusiasmado y no paró de hablar mientras arreglaban la habitacion del peliazul; Ken fingía escucharlo, pero en realidad, estaba sumido en un montón de ideas que cruzaban por su mente: ¿qué novedades se encontraría?, ¿cuántas parejas se habrán formado?, ¿Por quién se habrá decidido Hikari? ¿Daisuke o Takeru?, ¿Y el "triángulo" de Taichi, Sora y Yamato? y... ¿y... Miyako?

"Tierra a Ken Ichijouji, Tierra a Ken Ichijouji!" -repetía Motomiya divertido, mirando a su amigo completamente en las nubes. - "Terminamos!! Ya nos podemos ir a la casa de Ishida!"

"E... está bien, vamos" -respondió el aludido, antes de ponerse de pie e ir a pedirle permiso a su madre para ir a la casa de Yamato.

Durante el trayecto al departamento en que se realizaría la fiesta, Ken se animó a preguntar un poco mas por sus amigos.

"¿Y... que ha sido de Hikari? ¿Te sigue gustando o te diste por vencido y se la dejaste a Takaishi?"

"Hikari está muy bien y, no, ya no me gusta... es cosa del pasado" - Daisuke contestó un poco perturbado, pero seguro de su respuesta- "Ella está con Takeru hace un par de meses, obviamente Taichi todavía está molesto"-

"¿Y tu, Dai-chan? ¿Estás con alguien o sigues solo?" -volvió a preguntar el ojiazul-

"Pues yo... tengo novia hace un año, pe..."

"¡¿En serio?! No me habías contado nada!" -Ken se hizo el enfadado con su amigo - "¡¡Un año!! nunca pensé que fueras tan fiel, Daisuke... y ¿quién es la afortunada?"

"Ken, no te quise contar porque no pensé que fuera importante"

"Bah, no importa!... pero ¿quién es?"

Daisuke dudó en contestar, tal vez debío haber sido mas honesto desde un principio. Pero, ¡que va! de seguro a Ichijouji no le importaría, no ahora.

"Mi novia es ..."

"ICHIJOUJI!!! DAISUKE!!! AL FIN LLEGAN!!!!" -se escuchó un grito desde el tercer piso de un edificio. Era Iori Hida, de ya catorce años. A los ojos de Ken, el muchacho había crecido bastante además de un drástico cambio de look en él. Daisuke e Ichijouji se apresuraron a subir, y al entrar fueron recibidos por una lluvia de serpentinas y abrazos.

"BIENVENIDO KEN-CHAN!!" -gritaron todos los presentes al unísono. Ken solo atino a sonreír y sonrojarse. Miró a todos sus antiguos camaradas, esperando de ahora en adelante no alejarse mas de ellos. Inconsientemente, buscó con la mirada a la joven de cabellos lavanda, pero no alcanzó a divisarla cuando se encontró hablando con el dueño de casa.

"Que bueno que vayas a vivir mas cerca de nosotros" -habló Yamato Ishida, estrechandole la mano- "Será bueno tenerte en el grupo"

"Gracias por esto, no me lo esperaba" -Ken comentó refiriendose a la fiesta-

"Ichijouji-san" -lo saludaron la pareja Takaishi-Yagami

"Takeru, Hikari" -el de cabellos índigos les devolvió el saludo en un abrazo- "Que gusto!"

"Lo mismo digo" -le sonrió el rubio- "Pero, hey, ven a festejar que esto es por ti"

Hikari y Takeru llevaron a Ken a saludar al resto. Conversó con todos y de todo: se enteró de que Taichi y Sora ya tenían fecha de matrimonio, Yamato seguía con su banda y "eternamente soltero". Lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver al pelirrojo Izumi emparejado con la pelirrosada Mimi Tachikawa... "polos opuestos se atraen", pensó. Por otro lado, Iori ya estaba en la secundaria y era uno de los aventajados de su clase; y Jyou estudiando medicina como siempre había soñado.

Pero le faltaba alguien, y no la divisaba por ningun lado...

"Disculpen el retraso!! Mantarou no me quería dejar salir!"

Esa voz la conocía demasiado bien, esa voz alegre y melodiosa, que por culpa de él había estado opaca y triste un tiempo. Volteó para contemplar a quién emitía esa voz y no pudó evitar sonrojarse al ver lo que seis años habían hecho con ella. Miyako lucía una mini falda blanca, un top rosa que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y unas sandalias del mismo tono. Traía los ojos perfectamente delineados y los labios pintados en un tono rosa claro, llevaba puestos anteojos al igual que antes, pero unos de mucho menor tamaño que los que usaba de niña, su largo cabello ahora le caía graciosamente hasta la cintura.

"Bienvenido a Odaiba, Ken-chan!" -Miyako le dedicó una cálida sonrisa al ojiazul y lo abrazó. Ken se sorprendió: pensó que ella lo odiaría y no le hablaría; pero por lo visto, Inoue ni recordaba el asunto que le había quitado el sueño por tanto tiempo- "Que bueno que vivirás aquí, ahora todos vivimos cerca"

"Gracias..." -fue lo único que salió de labios de Ichijouji. Sabía que estaba sonrrojado, por lo que se disculpó y se alejó. Miyako ni se percató de la confusión que le había causado a Ken y se fue con sus amigas-

Despúes de la verguenza del reencuentro, Ken se reunió con sus amigos nuevamente. Se sintió como un idiota por atormentarse tantos años por lo sucedido aquella vez.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Hikari se acercó a él y lo invitó a salir al balcón un rato. Ichijouji se extrañó, pero no tuvo mas opción que seguirla.

"Ken, te noto un poco raro... ¿sucedió algo?" -preguntó ella-

"Pues..." -Ken pensó en negarlo todo pero recordó que su amiga tenía un extraño sexto sentido que le permitía saber siempre que le sucedía a los demás - "Es que se me hizo extraño el reecuentro con Miyako..."

Hikari se le acercó y lo abrazó.

"Sé que debe ser doloroso todo esto, pero creeme... ninguno de los dos lo hizo con la intención de herirte, tu sabes, el amor no se puede controlar... llega y ¡listo!" -Ken no entendía nada de lo que Hikari le estaba diciendo- "Pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre, y con Takeru tambien."

"Pero..."

"_Kari_, amor... no me dejes solito, ¿ya?" -Takeru se asomó por la puerta del balcón con carita de perro regañado-

"En seguida voy, _TK_!" -Hikari anunció haciendole un guiño- "Bueno, Ken-chan, ¡vamos! Supongo que no dejarás que eso te afecte, no?"

Luego de decir aquello, Hikari desapareció con su novio dejando a Ken más confuso que antes. "En fin" pensó "Ya entenderé todo lo que sucede... ahora iré a divertirme, claro, la fiesta es por mi".

Ichijouji volvió a entrar, y se dedicó a disfrutar la fiesta. Taichi se había tenido que marchar temprano, así que Sora fue la compañera de baile de Ken el resto de la fiesta. Ya entrada la madrugada, y cuando varios comenzaron a irse, Ishida dio por terminada la fiesta.

"Y bien, ¿quién me ayudará a limpiar este desastre?" -dijo antes de que todos se le escaparan-

"Nosotros nos quedamos a ayudarte" -se ofreció el moreno Motomiya que estaba junto a Miyako.

"Yo igual, es lo menos que puedo hacer" -habló el de cabello índigo

Los cuatro jóvenes hicieron lo posible por dejar el departamento sin rastros de fiesta y luego de un rato se disponían a irse.

"¿Ken, te vas con nosotros?" -preguntó Daisuke, mientras tomaba sus cosas. "Tu departamento nos queda en el mismo camino que vamos nosotros"

"OK! vamos!" -respondió Ken a sus dos amigos y después de darle las gracias a Yamato se fueron.

Daisuke, Miyako y Ken se fueron conversando tranquilamente todo el camino. La lavanda contaba a su manera todo lo acontecido en el grupo durante la ausencia de Ichijouji. Daisuke se limitó a sonreír de vez en cuando al recordar algunas anécdotas y Ken estaba mas tranquilo al ver que Miyako actuaba de lo más normal con él. Al rato llegaron al edificio en que vivía Ken.

"Los invitaría a pasar pero ya es muy tarde" -se disculpó el ojiazul- "Gracias por todo, estoy muy contento"

"Para nosotros es un agrado que vivas aquí, Ken" -le aseguró Daisuke-

"Espero podamos reunirnos otra vez, ¿no?" -le sonrió Miyako a Ichijouji

"Claro! cuando hallan terminado los arreglos en el departamento prometo hacer una fiesta" -dijo Ken, devolviendo la sonrisa.

"Ken, nos juntamos mañana para acompañarte ver lo de la Preparatoria" -le recordó Motomiya-

"Si, nos vemos mañana" -Ken se despidió haciendo una reverencia-

Daisuke y Miyako esperaron a que Ichijouji entrara al edificio para irse, luego caminaron un par de metros y se quedaron inmóviles contemplando la noche.

"Hey! Daisuke, ¿A que hora nos..." -Ken reapareció de improviso, sólo para encontrar a los dos jóvenes abrazados y besándose-

Al escucharlo, Miyako y Daisuke se soltaron. Miyako solo sonrió divertida, pero Daisuke se quedó bastante sorprendido y evadió la mirada de Ken.

"¿A que hora nos juntamos mañana?" -Ken terminó la pregunta, tambien desviando la mirada... con que a esto se refería Hikari-

"A... a las once" -respondió Daisuke mirando de soslayo a su amigo, pero al captar un dejo de rabia en su mirada volvió a mirar al piso-

"OK, entonces nos vemos mañana" -habló Ken cortante antes de volver a desaparecer-

Daisuke intentó decir algo, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitió articular palabra alguna. Era un traidor. Sabía muy bien que Ken sentía algo por Miyako, si bien Ichijouji nunca se lo confesó era obvio por la reacción que tenía cada vez que la recordaba. El hecho de sentirse tan culpable por haberla rechazado, al extremo que a seis años de lo ocurrido seguía culpandose, era claro signo de que la lavanda no le era indiferente. Y con lo de ahora, quedaba mas que claro que el peliazul sentía algo, y algo fuerte, por Miyako.

"Daisuke... ¿no le habías contado a Ken que nosotros..." -preguntó tímidamente la chica Inoue al ver la expresión de su novio

"No, no le conté nada"

"Pero..."

"Lo sé, debí haberselo dicho, pero no pensé que le importaría" -Daisuke se alejó un poco de Miyako al decir las palabras-

"No sé que decir..."

"Él te ama, _Miya-chan_... espero que no se enfade conmigo por esto, y espero que tu ya no sientas nada por él"

Miyako no dijo nada más. Era cierto, hasta hace poco ella seguía sintiendo cosas por Ken, pero se prometió a si misma olvidarlo y preocuparse sólo de su novio. Creía haberlo superado, pero con Ken viviendo tan cerca y estudiando en el mismo lugar que ella, tal vez todos esos sentimientos volverían a surgir.

* * *

Gracias por leer! Espero le halla gustado este capítulo, espero que sean muchos mas, pero, sinceramente, no se cuando por que mi tiempo es escaso.

Gracias de nuevo, se despide su servidora, _Lovely Flower_

Capítulo terminado el 14 de Agosto del 2004, a las 23:50. Subido al instante 


	3. Lo Que Siento Por Ti

**Vueltas**

por _Lovely Flower_

Serie: Digimon

Categoría: Romance, General

Censura: PG 13

* * *

Notas de Autora: Aquí estoy de nuevo con el tercer capítulo de este fic. Gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado en los dos capítulos anteriores (Lord Pata, Shining-Girl, Io, Kaori-Kou, Hiro Makimashi) y a todas las otras demostraciones de aceptación. Sigan leyendo, y espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo Tres: Lo que siento por ti 

_**P.O.V Ken**_

_Lentamente, subo los escalones hasta el tercer piso del edificio en donde se encuentra mi hogar, mi nuevo hogar. No quise tomar el elevador porque tengo la impresion de que si dejo de caminar no resistiré mas y romperé en llanto. Ese llanto que tengo reprimido desde tiempos muy lejanos y hoy, con lo que acabo de ver, me dieron ganas de soltar sin reprimir nada._

_No quiero cerrar los ojos, porque cada vez que lo hago vuelve a mi mente la imagen de Daisuke y Miyako besándose en el portal del edificio. Y me doy cuenta de que soy un idiota, porque siempre estuve enamorado de ella y cuando ella me dijo que me quería, no fui capaz de decirle lo que yo sentía. No me puedo quejar ahora, ella me olvidó y encontró en Daisuke alguien a quien amar y que la amara._

_Aún así, no puedo evitar sentir rabia con Daisuke... ¿porqué no me lo dijo antes?. Él se dice mi amigo y no fue honesto conmigo. ¡Un año! ¡Hace un año que está de novio con Miyako!. Todo lo que una relación de esa duración implica no me lo quiero imaginar. Un año es demasido. De todas formas, yo tampoco le dije nunca que lo que sentía por la que ahora es su novia._

_Llego hasta una puerta que tiene una placa que dice "Ichijouji". Busco la llave y entro sigilosamente para no despertar a mis padres. Me deslizo por el departamento hasta mi habitación y me desplomo en mi cama sin poder contener mas las lágrimas que luchan por salir._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Ken, hijo, ya es tarde"- la señora Ichijouji habló a su hijo golpeando la puerta suavemente-

El joven de cabellera azul gimió despacio ante la interrupción de su sueño. Abrió los ojos lentamente para acomodarse a la luz que se colaba por las persianas y se sentó en la cama. Vio el reloj de la pared, las 9:45 AM, por lo que se dispuso a levantarse y disponerse a ver a Daisuke. Recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior y sintió de nuevo ganas de llorar, pero no, debía hablar con Motomiya y aclarar las cosas.

Los minutos pasaron veloces y Ken estaba listo para salir.

-"Mamá, ya me voy!"-anunció sin mirarla- "Quedé de juntarme con Daisuke para conocer la preparatoria y ver en que clase qued"-

-"Ve tranquilo, Ken-chan. Te esperaremos para almorzar"- respondió ella, despidiendose con un gesto-

Ken cerró la puerta con suavidad y se dirigió al parque en que se reuniría con el moreno. Llegó allá a las once en punto, y al rato, Daisuke apareció con expresión triste.

-"Pensé que no vendrías"-afirmó el de cabellos indigo con rabia-

-"Ken... yo... de veras lo siento, yo quería contartelo pero..."-

-"No tienes excusa, Motomiya!... sé que no tengo derecho a molestarme, pero pensé que eras mi amigo!"-

-"Y lo soy! Y me siento muy mal por lo que hice!"-intentó justificarse Daisuke- "Yo sabía que sentías algo por Miya y aún así me hice su novio. Tienes toda la razón de odiarme si quieres, pero preferiría que me insultes.. hasta que me golpees pero no quiero perder tu amistad!"-

Ichijouji sintió hervir su sangre en ese momento y sin pensarlo mucho se avalanzó sobre Motomiya y le propinó unos certeros golpes en el rostro haciendo sangrar al chico de goggles. Ken lo siguió golpeando hasta que toda la rabia pareció esfumarse de pronto, entonces se puso de pie y comenzó a llorar. Daisuke se levantó, se sacudió y limpió un hilo de sangre en su nariz y se acercó al ojiazul.

-"Tranquilo, Ken... ya te desahogaste"-habló el moreno sin ningun indicio de rabia-

-"Lo siento, no debí haberte golpeado"-Ken habló cuando vio a su amigo de infancia botando sangre por la nariz-

-"No te preocupes, si esto te hace sentir menos rabia y a mi sentirme menos culpable no importa"-

-"Pero..."-

-"Dejemos que el tiempo nos ayude, ¿si?" -pidió Daisuke a su amigo- "Ahora vamos a la preparatoria... es lo mejor que podemos hacer"-

El moreno se puso en marcha a paso lento y a Ichijouji no le quedó otra opción que seguirlo. Motomiya actuaba con madurez a pesar de tener solo diecisiete años. "Tal vez tenga razón, esperar es lo mejor que podemos hacer" pensó Ken. "El tiempo hará que no sienta rabia contra Daisuke, y me ayudará a olvidar a Miyako también."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**P.O.V Daisuke**_

_Me siento como un traidor. El peor de todos. No solo engañé a Ken, que es mi amigo, si no que también a Miyako y a mi mismo. A Ken lo engañé por hacerme novio de la mujer a quien el amaba, a Miyako porque le pedí que fuera mi novia aún cuando no estaba enamorado de ella, y a mi mismo porque quise creer que la amaba cuando mi corazón seguía con Hikari, a pesar de que ella nunca sintió nada por mi._

_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?... Ken sigue enamorado de Miyako y, por su reacción de anoche, deduzco que ella sigue sintiendo cosas por él. Pero Miya es muy importante para mi, porque poco a poco me hizo olvidar a Hikari y se convirtió en mi compañera de vida. La amo, pero no de la forma en que amé a Hikari ...es un amor tierno, incondicional, me encanta estar con ella... A su lado el tiempo pasa mas rápido y feliz. Adoro abrazarla, acariciarla, besarla suavecito, pero nada mas. Si, porque a pesar de llevar mas de un año juntos nunca hemos pasado la frontera de unas cuantas caricias y besos. Porque ninguno de los dos lo hemos querido. Nuestra relación a sido asi todo el tiempo, una rutina sagrada que se repite día tras día, semana tras semana, mes a mes sin niguna variación. Mi vida está tranquila, y no quiero perder esa tranquilidad._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para Daisuke, el trayecto desde la plaza hasta la preparatoria se hizo corto, ya que iba sumido en sus pensamientos. En cambio, para Ken el camino se hizo insoportable porque se dio cuenta de que se le había pasado la mano con la golpiza a su amigo.

-"Pues... aquí es." -anunció Motomiya- "Bienvenido a la Preparatoria Odaiba"-

Ken contempló el edificio. Era muy amplio, de tres pisos, a lo lejos se divisaban el gimnasio, los baños, los camarines y el casino. El patio estaba rodeado de arboles y flores, y en él habían bancas y una pileta central. Para ser un colegio fiscal, era bastante lujoso.

-"En el gimnasio están las listas de los cursos, Ken" -prosigió el moreno- "Además, allí mismo estarán vendiendo los uniformes y la libreta de anotaciones"-

-"Ok... entonces vamos" -el joven Ichijouji habló casi en un murmullo, se sentía mal.-

Los dos apuestos jóvenes caminaron hasta el gimnasio. Una muchedumbre de adolescentes llenaba el recinto, todos buscando sus nombres en las listas y adquiriendo sus uniformes al igual que Motomiya e Ichijouji. A lo lejos, ambos divisaron a una jovencita de cabellos lavanda, los varones se miraron de soslayo y siguieron su camino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**P.O.V Miyako**_

_Me siento tan culpable por todo lo que a pasado. Siento rabia conmigo misma por hacer sufrir a unas de las personas que quiero mas en este mundo: Daisuke y Ken._

_Daisuke es muy importante para mi, no quiero lastimarlo porque sé lo que ha sufrido por el amor. Hasta ayer creí que lo amaba, pero la llegada de Ken a hecho que surgan dudas sobre mis sentimientos. Dai-chan me ha ayudado mucho a crecer como persona, el año que llevamos juntos me ha servido para valorar cada segundo de felicidad y vivir el presente sin importar lo pasado ni el futuro. _

_Por otro lado, Ken es un chico especial. A pesar de que ahora último no había tenido mucho contacto con él creo que sigue siendo el mismo de antes. El mismo joven tímido, pero aún así gentil que conocí hace unos cuantos años atrás. Nunca supe con exactitud que fue lo que me hizo fijarme en él, amarlo con todo mi corazón, tanto así como Daisuke a Hikari. _

_Ahora que lo pienso, esa es la razón por la que estoy junto a Daisuke: los dos sufrimos por un amor no correspondido y nos refugiamos el uno en el otro buscando amor y queriendo entregar amor. Más, la actitud de Ken me extraña... ¿Por qué reaccionó así cuando supo que Daisuke y yo eramos novios?... Me encantaría pensar que fue por celos, que me ama tanto como yo a él, pero no pasa de ser una ilusión. Sé bien que nunca sintió nada por mi, y ahora menos. Tal vez sólo se molestó por que no le contamos nuetsro noviazgo, nada mas. _

_No quiero pensar... sucederá lo que tenga que suceder. No puedo luchar contra el destino._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Señorita, ¿podría decirme en que clase quedé?" -preguntó Ken cuando al fin llegó su turno de ser atendido-

-"Claro!... digame su nombre por favor" -le sonrió la joven encargada de informar a los jóvenes sus cursos-

-"Ichijouji Ken"-

La joven tecleó rapidamente en la computadora, esperó unos segundos para ver el resultado e imprimió unos papeles.

-"Ichijouji Ken, matriculado en primer año de preparatoria, quedaste en la clase A" -la joven habló mientras firmaba unos papeles- "Felicidades, es el mejor curso de tu nivel"-

-"Eh... Gracias" -Ichijouji sonrió avergonzado- "¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"-

-"Mira, el primer día de clases debes traer estos papeles" -explicó la mujer mientras le entregaba una carpeta con documentos- "Tu salon será el 25, que está en el segundo piso. Debes pasar aquí al lado para que te entregen tu uniforme y la libreta de anotaciones"-

-"Bien, muchas gracias" -Ken hizo una reverencia antes de darle el paso a Daisuke-

-"Su nombre por favor" -pidió la mujer-

-"Motomiya Daisuke"-

La mujer repitió el mismo procedimiento que hizo anteriormente con Ken.

-"Motomiya Daisuke, primer año de preparatoria, clase C" -anunció ella- "Ten estos documentos, debes hacer lo mismo que tu amigo. Tu salón es el 33"-

-"Ok, gracias" -Daisuke asintió mientras se retiraba -"Eh... señorita! ¿puedo pedirle un favor?" -el moreno retrocedió al recordar algo-

-"Claro, si puedo ayudarte..."-

-"¿Podría decirme en que curso quedó Inoue Miyako?" -rogó Motomiya. Ken soltó un suspiro de desesperación al escuchar el nombre de la chica-

-"Inoue... Miyako" -murmuró ella mientras tecleaba- "Inoue Miyako, primer año de preparatoria, clase A, salón 25"-

Daisuke sintió un escalofrío recorer su cuerpo y Ken trastrabillo sorprendido. "Miyako será mi compañera de salón" pensó con una mezcla de alegría y nerviosismo "No, no puedo ilusionarme... no debo ilusionare". El moreno agradeció a la joven y se dirigió a buscar su uniforme. No quiso decir nada, en esos casos era mejor guardar silencio.

* * *

Bien! eso fue el tercer capítulo. Espero les halla gustado. Cualquier crítica, sugerencia o halago háganmelo llegar a mi email o en un review. 

Gracias por leer.

Su servidora, _Lovely Flower_

--Capítulo terminado el 18 de Septiembre a las 21:53. Subido al instante--


	4. Primer Día

**Vueltas**

por _Lovely Flower_

Serie: Digimon

Categoría: Romance, General

Censura: PG 13

* * *

Notas de Autora: Quiero aprovechar que tengo un poquito de tiempo libre en el colegio para actualizar mas rápido. Espero sigan leyendo el fic y lo disfruten. Si tienen tiempo dejenme reviews, me encantará saber su opinión. 

Ah, el capítulo anterior olvidé mencionar que en este fic, Miyako tiene la misma edad que Ken, Daisuke, Takeru y Hikari. Necesitaban que tuvieran la misma edad para que Ken y Miyako pudieran quedar en el mismo curso. Lo otro es que no se bien a que edad se entra a preparatoria, asi que tal vez estoy mal con los cursos pero lo deje como mas me acomodaba (espero eso no les moleste).

Ahora sigan con el cuarto capítulo de "Vueltas".

* * *

Capítulo Cuatro: Primer día

Ken despertó a las seis y media de la mañana. Aquel día era su primer día de clases en la preparatoria Odaiba y sus nervios eran evidentes. Se levantó con pereza y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha caliente. Al terminar de ducharse, volvió a su habitación y sacó del closet su uniforme nuevo: consistía en unos pantalones grises, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta verde y gris en las mangas, zapatos negros y para finalizar una corbata gris con rayas verdes.

Se contempló en el espejo del closet un instante: se sentía extraño. ¿Por qué?, no lo sabía, más tenía claro de que aquel día cambiaría su vida.

-"Hijo!, tu desayuno está listo!" -gritó la madre del joven desde la cocina-

El peliazul tomó una toalla, y secandose el cabello se dirigió a donde su madre.

-"Te preparé una merienda, Ken" -ella le sonrió mientras le entregaba una bolsa con unos emparedados y un jugo-

-"Gracias, mam" -el dueño de unos ojos azules le devolvió la sonrisa- "Pero no es necesario que te preocupes, allá nos dan almuerzo y hay una mini tienda para comprar cosas en los recesos"-

-"Lo sé... pero eso no impide que me preocupe por ti... eres mi único hijo ahora"

Ken y su madre se entristecieron un poco al recordar a Osamu, el hijo mayor de la familia Ichijouji, muerto en un accidente cuando solo tenía 11 años, hoy tendría 20.

-"No estés triste mam" -le rogó Ken, abrazándola -"Bien, ahora me tengo que ir... deséame suerte"-

-"Te irá bien, hijo... espero hagas amigos"- habló ella- "Pero no lleges muy tarde, de acuerdo?"-

-"Ok!... nos vemos! despídeme de papá!"

El joven salió corriendo rumbo a su escuela, no quería llegar tarde a la escuela en su primer día.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las 7:55 AM cuando Ken llegó a la preparatoria, en la entrada se encontró con Takeru y Hikari.

-"Ichijouji! Bienvenido!" -le sonrió Takeru al verlo llegar-

-"¿En que clase quedaste, Ken-chan?" -preguntó la castaña-

-"En la clase A" -respondió el de cabellos índigo-

-"Miyako quedó en esa clase!" -exclamó Hikari sorprendida- "Que suerte tienes..."-

Ken solo miró a la pareja Takaishi-Yagami un momento y suspiró.

-"¿Y ustedes?" -habló Ken rompiendo el silencio -"¿En que clase quedaron?"

-"Yo quedé en la C" -Takeru contestó- "Y Hikari quedó en la B"-

-"Ya veo..."

En ese instante, suena el timbre... ya eran las ocho en punto.

-"Bien, creo que debemos irnos a nuestros salones chicos" -la menor Yagami agregó, dándoles un beso en la mejilla a ambos jóvenes-

-"_Kari_, amor, ¿esa es forma de despedirse?" -preguntó el rubio con un dejo de molestia-

-"_TK_!!... sabes bien que no podemos demostrarnos cariño dentro de la preparatoria" -reclamó Hikari- "¿Acaso no leiste el reglamento del colegio?"-

-"Es cierto... lo olvid"-respondio Takaishi avergonzado-

-"Ok!, cada uno a su salón si no nos retrasaremos" -el de cabello azulado habló mientras se retiraba- "Nos vemos después!"-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken se dirigió al segundo piso del establecimiento y buscó con afán el salón 25, que era el que correspondía a su clase. Al llegar divisó una muchedumbre de jovenes de su misma edad en la puerta del salón, rodeando a una señora de unos cuarenta años que, dedujo, sería la profesora titular.

-"Sean todos bienvenidos a la preparatoria Odaiba" -comenzó la mujer de cabello negro largo- "Mi nombre es Uesugi Kaori y me correspondió la jefatura de la clase A del primer año"-

Apenas eran audibles los murmullos de los presentes. Ichijouji escuchaba con atención intentando descubrir a la lavanda entre la gente. De pronto, logró cruzar una fugaz mirada con ella que solo sirvió para avergonzarlo.

-"Pasaré la asistencia y se sentarán en el mismo orden que los llame" -anunció ella- "Esos serán sus asientos definitivos en todas las clases menos en artes y gimnasia, en las que se pueden sentar donde quieran"-

Todos escuchaban atentos. Miyako se sorprendió al ver a Ichijouji entre sus compañeros, nunca se preocupó de averiguar quienes serían sus compañeros de grado y mucho menos pensó que Ken sería uno de ellos.

-"Anami Naruko"-comenzó la de cabellos negros y ojos café. Una jovencita rubia de ojos esmeralda levantó la mano- "Sientese en el primer puesto a mano izquierda"-

La joven obedeció al instante y se fue a sentar donde mandó la señora.

-"Bunya Makoto" -prosiguió. Esta vez no fue necesario decirle al joven donde sentarse, todos habían comprendido el orden a seguir-

La profesora siguió nombrando a los alumnos alfabeticamente hasta llegar al peliazul.

-"Ichijouji Ken" -

El nombrado alzó la mano y fue a sentarse en un puesto aún vació en la fila del medio. Le correspondió el tercer banco de adelante hacia atras, al lado izquierdo; detrás de una chica de cabellos castaños, Hiroyuki Usami, y al lado de esta un joven de pelo cobrizo, Honda Aoshi.

-"Inoue Miyako"-

La lavanda le hizo una reverencia y entró al salón. Tanto ella como Ichijouji se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que ademas de ser compañeros de grado, serían tambien compañeros de asiento. ¡Qué irónica era la vida! De que manera se burlaba de ellos el destino al ponerlos cada vez mas cerca el uno del otro... Al paso que iban no demoraría mucho que sucediera lo inevitable. Tarde o temprando uno de los dos sucumbiría a la cercanía diaria y terminarían rompiendo ese pequeño límite que existía entre la amistad, el compañerismo y un amor desenfrenado.

-"Miyako..." -Ichijouji no pudo evitar susurrar el nombre de la chica dueña de su corazón.

-"Creo que seremos compañeros por un largo tiempo, ¿no?" -ella le sonrió intentando que sus nervios no la traicionaran-

-"Si... me alegro mucho de que estemos juntos" -en ese momento mas que su mente fue su corazón el que habló- "Como compañeros, claro..." -intentó justificar cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho-

Inoue se sonrojó. Sacó una libreta de su bolso y empezó a escribir unas cosas para ocultar su nerviosismo. Mientras, los otros alumnos seguían tomando posesión de sus puestos. El tiempo entre los dos se hizo eterno. Ninguno se atrevía a articular palabra alguna; tal vez por verguenza, timidez o miedo de que sus sentimientos por el otro fueran demasiado notorios.

Al rato, cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron instalados, la profesora se puso de pie frente a la clase y comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-"Chicos, me imagino que están muy nerviosos de estar aqu" -la profesora Uesugi empezó- "Pero no deben preocuparse: si quedaron en esta clase es porque tienen las condiciones necesarias para estar aquí, terminar la preparatoria con excelentes resultados y acceder a una buena universidad. Hoy no tendrán clases, sólo se les mostrará el establecimiento y se les dará la lista de materiales que necesitan para este año. Ahora pueden conversar en voz baja, al receso pueden salir"-

Los alumnos de la clase dieron rienda suelta a sus primeros nerviosos coementarios y risitas. Ken respiró y trató de buscar valor para hablar de cualquier cosa con Miyako.

-"Miya..."-

-"Mucho gusto chicos! Mi nombre es Hiroyuki Usami." -la castaña que estaba sentada adelante de Ken interrumpió en el acto sin darse cuenta de su inoportuna acción-

-"Un gusto, Usami. Yo soy Inoue Miyako"- la lavanda habló ofreciendo una de sus mejores sonrisas -"Espero nos llevemos muy bien"-

-"Igualmente" -Usami devolvió la sonrisa- "¿Y tu?" -comentó observando a Ken

-"Ichijouji Ken" -él se presentó -"Y espero lo mismo que mi _amiga_" -comentó refiriendose a lo que había dicho Inoue anteriormente, poniendo enfasis al pronunciar la palabra "amiga"-

-"No se olviden de mi!" -reclamó el pelirrojo sentado a la derecha de Usami -"Soy Honda Aoshi, para servirles"

Miyako y Usami sonrieron ante la coquetería de Aoshi. Además de que no podían dejar de notar que era muy atractivo: el cabello cobrizo en contrasrte con unos ojos negros y piel casi blanca con pecas le daban un aire especial. Ken observó la reacción de las féminas inquieto y se sintió invadido por los celos. Así pasaron los siguientes minutos hasta que llegó la hora del receso. Ken y Miyako, ligeramente mas en confianza, se dirigieron al patio central y buscaron a sus amigos.

-"Hey! Miyako!" -el moreno del grupo gritó al divisar a su novia. Miyako y Ken se apresuraron a llegar hasta donde estaba este, Takeru y Hikari.-

-"Hola Dai-chan" -Miyako sonrió y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Daisuke la miró como reclamandole la frialdad del gesto- "Están prohibidas las demostraciones de cariño aqui dentro, Dai" -Inoue intentó justificarse con eso, pero su actitud tambien se debía a las dudas que la aquejaban por todo lo acontecido-

-"¿Y que tal los genios del estudio?" -preguntó Takeru a Ken y Miyako -"Fueron los únicos que quedaron en la clase A, Daisuke y yo quedamos en la C... imagínense!"

-"Oye! Si no es tan malo tampoco" -Motomiya se defendió -"La gran diferencia es que los de nuestra clase tenemos mas facilidades porque la mayoría participamos en actividades deportivas que nos quitan mucho tiempo"

-"Claro, Takeru está en la selección de basquetball y Daisuke en la de futbol" -explicó Hikari-

-"Ah, y hablando de eso" -recordó el moreno- "El profesor de mi clase me dijo que tengo que participar en un campeonato interescolar de fútbol, en Hokkaido, seré el capitan de la selección"-

-"Que bien, Dai!" -Miyako se alegró por el logro de su novio -"Pero... Hokkaido está muy lejos, ¿cómo lo vas a hacer?"-

-"Todas las etapas del campeonato se realizan alla" -comenzó a explicar Daisuke- "Por lo que si llegamos a la final será un mes y medio all"-

-"Y las clases?" -interrogó Takaishi-

-"Será una especie de _intercambio_... asistiremos algunos días a la Preparatoria de Hokkaido para no perder tantas clases"-

-"¿Y cuándo te vas?" -Ichijouji se animó a preguntar. Sin saber el motivo se alegró de la futura ausencia de Daisuke-

-"A fin de mes"-

-"Ah... ya veo. Espero puedan ganar el campeonato" -agregó Ichijouji; pensando que, tal vez, esa sería su oportunidad para lograr algo con la lavanda.

Daisuke captó perfectamente las intensiones de su amigo, pero no dijo nada. Esperaría un poco y pensaría bien las cosas antes de hacer algo. La tensión entre los que formaban aquel triángulo amoroso (Ken, Miyako y Daisuke) era evidente. En fin, como el mismo Daisuke había dicho "Hay que dejar que el tiempo pase".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El mes de agosto pasó muy veloz para todos, sin gran novedad.

Daisuke entrenaba día y noche para el campeonato, ya tenía todo listo para partir el último viernes del mes. Por lo mismo, el joven se había alejado de sus amigos (o al menos ellos pensaban que era por eso) y si no estaba entrenando, se le veía muy pensativo. Su relación con Miyako había comenzado a debilitarse, pero eso él ya se lo esperaba. Pero... el moreno ya tenía una desición para cortar con todo ese dilema.

Takeru lucía bastante amargado porque no se acostumbraba a estar sin Hikari como compañera, además de no poder besarla, abrazarla y quererla libremente como lo hacía en la secundaria, ya que en la preparatoria eran mas estrictos. Como si fuera poco, a pesar de ser un muchacho inteligente, su rendimiento escolar había disminuido y se sentía incapaz de superarse.

Hikari se había vuelto una niña estudiosa y activa. Se integró al grupo de porristas en el cual participaba con entusiasmo. Iba a cada partido de basquet a hacerle barra a su novio, y también a los entrenamientos de futbol para apoyar a Daisuke... la chica sabía que su presencia era para el moreno como una descarga de energía, y si ella podía contribuir en su buen desempeño deportivo lo haría feliz. Además, Hikari tenía un cariño especial por Daisuke que no era capaz de definir.

Miyako estaba bastante confundida con todo. En el mes de clases que llevaba había congeniado muy bien con todo su curso, y en cuanto a Ichijouji, su relación con el era ya más fluida que en un comienzo. Si bien todavía sentía un poco de verguenza al estar tan cerca de él, lentamente había recuperado la amistad de antaño... esa amistad que se había cortado abrubtamente cuando ella le había dicho que lo quería mas que como amigo. Lo malo era que junto con la amistad, estaban volviendo esos sentimientos que creía enterrados en el olvido, y eso no pasó desapercibido para su novio, del que se había alejado lentamente. Sabía que la relación estaba en sus últimos agonizantes días, pero no sentía pena, si no un gran alivio.

Ken irradiaba felicidad. Y como no, si estaba practicamente todo el día al lado de la persona a quien amaba, aunque ella no lo supiera. Aquel Agosto había sido uno de los mejores tiempos de toda su vida. A pesar de que era feliz, su felicidad no era completa porque su corazón le decía que no debía dejar escapar la oportunidad de amar. Inoue seguía de novia con Daisuke, pero era obvio que las cosas no iban bien entre los dos. Eso debería causarle dolor a Miyako, pero a los ojos de Ken, no había ningun rastro de tristeza en ella... es mas, estaba casi seguro de que ella también sentía algo por él y eso hacía crecer y crecer la esperanza en él. Por eso se había decidido: se iba a declarar. Le diría a Miyako que la amaba con locura sin importar su respuesta... la expectativa era grande, y es más doloroso no decirle a alguien que lo amas y quedar con la duda, que amar y no ser correspondido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las cinco de la tarde del último viernes de mes cuando Miyako recogía sus cosas del casillero para irse a casa después del largo día de estudio. Mientras estaba acomodando sus cosas en el bolso, escuchó una voz masculina que gritaba su nombre a lo lejos. Volteó y encontró a Daisuke en la entrada del pasillo, afirmado en la pared y mirandola fijamente. Llevaba unas maletas e iba vestido con el uniforme deportivo de la Preparatoria.

-"Dai-chan..." -susurró ella, ya se imaginaba que ocurriría-

El moreno al escuchar su nombre, caminó a paso lento hasta ella y al llegar la saludó con un suave beso en los labios. La lavanda le acarició el rostro en respuesta.

-"Necesito hablar contigo" -el le dijo- "El avión a Hokkaido parte a las siete, y los chicos iran a despedirse al aeropuerto"-

-"Ya lo sabía" -Miyako respondió suave.

-"¿Que tal si nos vamos caminando hasta allá mientras conversamos?" -Daisuke sugirió- "Lo que tengo que decirte es un poco complicado... pero así nos evitaremos una escena en el aeropuerto"

-"Esta bien" -la lavanda contestó mientras terminaba de arreglar sus cosas- "Vamos"

Motomiya comenzó a caminar y Miyako lo siguió. Aquella conversación sería la última que tendrían en varios meses.

* * *

Al fin terminé! Salió super largo este capítulo, espero no se les haga muy pesado para leer. Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer. No sé cuando podré actualizar de nuevo porque se viene un periodo de exámenes en mi colegio... de todas formas trataré de actualizar lo antes posible. 

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Se despide,_ Lovely Flower _

Capítulo terminado y subido el 25 de Septiembre del 2004 a las 15:42


	5. Confesiones y Confusiones

**Vueltas**

por _Lovely Flower_

Serie: Digimon

Categoría: Romance, General

Censura: PG 13

* * *

Notas de Autora: Ahora tengo un tiempo para escribir otro capítulo. Espero les haya gustado el anterior y les guste este de ahora. Gracias por los reviews y sigan leyendo.

* * *

Capítulo Quinto: Confesiones y Confusiones

Eran un poco mas de las cinco de la tarde cuando la pareja Inoue-Motomiya caminaba a paso lento hasta el aeropuerto. Un silencio un poco incómodo se había formado entre ellos hasta que el varon decidió hablar.

-"Miyako..." -el comenzó- "Me imagino que sabes porque quise hablar contigo, no?"-

La joven solo asintió con la cabeza. El moreno prosiguió.

-"Pues... desde que Ken regresó las cosas entre nosotros no han andado muy bien" -Daisuke comentó- "Yo, no lo estoy culpando a él, pero los dos sabemos que sientes algo por el"- Miyako iba a reclamar, más Daisuke continuó hablando- "Y lo entiendo... es díficil sacarte a alguien de la cabeza si lo has amado durante mucho tiempo. Por eso creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar lo nuestro hasta aqui"-

-"Daisuke!... por qué?" -la lavanda lo miró interrogante-

-"Porque tu aún lo amas, y porque el también te ama!!" -Motomiya alzó el tono de voz, pero sin llegar a gritar. Inoue desvió la mirada, y sonrió ironicamente- "Sí... el te ama... siempre lo ha hecho pero por timidez no te lo ha dicho. Estoy seguro de que a lo que regrese de Hokkaido ustedes dos estarán juntos"-

Miyako lo miró incrédula. Daisuke la abrazó y le susurró al oido que fuera feliz.

-"Tu también mereces ser feliz con alguien a quien ames" -Inoue le dijo, sin dejar de abrazarlo. El varon tenía razón: los dos tenían derecho a ser felices con sus amores.

La pareja siguió caminando abrazada y sin darse mucha cuenta llegaron al aeropuerto a las seis y media. A lo lejos divisaron a Hikari, Takeru, Ken, Iori, los mayores y la familia de Daisuke. Antes de dirigirse a donde ellos, Daisuke se detuvo, tomó a Miyako suavemente del rostro y la besó por última vez.

-"Te quiero mucho, Miya..." -dijo el luego de besarla- "Suerte con Ken"

La lavanda sonrió y agregó -"Y a ti suerte en el campeonato... y con Hikari"

Daisuke se sonrojó profusamente y miró confundido a Miyako.

-"Al igual que yo no pude olvidar a Ken, tu tampoco pudiste sacar a Hikari de tu corazón"-

El moreno no dijo nada, pero siguió caminando en dirección hacia sus amigos. Inoue lo siguió y llegaron al encuentro con sus camaradas.

* * *

-"Al fin llegas, Daisuke!"- reclamó su madre cuando lo divisó-

-"Lo siento mamá... tenía unas cosas que hacer"- se disculpó-

-"Hermano" -Jun habló casi al borde de las lágrimas -"Te extrañaré!!... sé que no soy la mejor hermana del mundo y soy malvada contigo! lo siento!!"-

-"Jun! solo me voy por un mes!" -Daisuke comentó divertido- "Un mes se pasa volando"-

-"Pero aun asi..."-

-"Se ruega a los pasajeros del vuelo 406 a Hokkaido acercarse al stand de revisión de equipaje por favor"-se escuchó por los altavoces-

-"Ese es mi vuelo"-el moreno sonrió-

-"Te acompañamos" -Hikari habló acercandosé a Motomiya-

-"No es necesario... creo que mejor nos despedimos aqu"-

Nadie dijo nada, al parecer Daisuke quería partir lo antes posible sin tanta parafernalia. Asi comenzó una seguidilla de abrazos, besos y lágrimas de parte de la familia de Daisuke y sus amigos.

-"Te extrañaré..." -le susurró Hikari al oido cuando lo abrazó para despedirse. Más que una frase de despedida parecía una confesión.

-"Te estaremos apoyando desde ac" -el menor Iori Hida afirmó-

-"Con un trofeo en la mano... si no mejor no regreses" -Takeru sonrió malevolamente

-"Y no regreses luego... eso significaría que no ganamos nada" -el mayor Yagami estrechó a Daisuke en un abrazo y le propino un _cariñoso_ golpe en la espalda.

-"Suerte, amigo" -fue lo único que atinaron a decir los mayores del grupo al momento de despedirse.

-"Gracias por lo de hoy, Dai... amigo" -Miyako abrazó al moreno fuertemente, como queriendole decir que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que tenía en sus manos. Ken miró un poco celoso, pero no sabía lo que había acontecido hace poco-

-"Mucha suerte Daisuke... de veras" -Ken agregó cuando le tocó despedirse de Motomiya-

-"Suerte para ti Ken-chan" -Motomiya le dijo en voz baja. Ichijouji lo miró extrañado- "No la dejes escapar... no de nuevo. El amor es lo mejor que puede existir. Tienes el camino libre, es tu decisión."

Ken no alcanzó a decir nada, por que Daisuke tomó sus maletas y desapareció rapidamente. _"Tienes el camino libre"_, las últimas palabras de Daisuke quedaron resonando en su mente una y otra vez. "Entonces... eso quiere decir que terminaron" el azulado pensó. "Y si terminaron, no hay ningun obstáculo para que yo pueda estar con Miyako... mi Miyako"

* * *

Aunque Daisuke les pidió que no lo acompañasen al avión, todos contrario a su petición lo siguieron y le gritaban frases cariñosas y hacían gestos de cariño desde la distancia. El avión despegó y se alejó, y todos regresaron al interior del aeropuerto.

-"Hey! Ichijouji!" -el azulado volteó a ver quien lo llamaba: Hikari Yagami-

-"Kari... que sucede?"

-"¿Qué te dijo Daisuke?" -preguntó ella interesada- "Quedaste pensativo..."

-"Creo que terminó con Miyako... y me dijo que no la dejara escapar"-

-"Debes estar feliz, no?" -ella sonrió-

-"Y por lo visto tu tambien... se te iluminó la mirada" -Ken le dijo, la castaña se sonrojó-

-"Ah, Ken... no sé. Estoy tan confundida" -se sinceró ella- "Creo que me está gustando Daisuke"

-"Pues... inténtalo!" -el ojiazul sugirió- "El siempre estuvo detrás tuyo, de seguro estará feliz si lo llega a saber"-

-"Es por lo mismo!... se muy bien que le gusté por bastante tiempo y yo nunca lo vi como mas que un amigo. Y cuando el se hizo novio de Miyako empecé a sentir cosas... ahhh!"-Hikari se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Ken se acercó y la abraz

-"En ese momento te diste cuenta de que sentias algo por él. Me pasó lo mismo con Miyako. Cuando ella se alejó de mi me di cuenta de que la quería demasiado." -el habló para animarla- "Prometamos algo"

-"¿Prometer?" -la menor Yagami preguntó confundida- "¿Que cosa?"-

-"Ahora que Daisuke y Miyako terminaron tenemos la oportunidad de ser felices en nuestras manos" -explico Ichijouji- "Le diré a Miyako lo que siento lo antes posible, no importa lo que ella me diga... creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo con Daisuke. Tienes un mes para aclarar tus ideas y a su regreso debes hablar con él. Es una promesa"-

-"Pero..."-

-"Sin peros Hikari Yagami"-Ken la soltó y quedó cara a cara frente a ella- "Es un trato"-

Hikari sonrió abiertamente y abrazó a Ken de nuevo. Ambos sonrieron felices, habían liberado un poco sus almas de aquellos sentimientos reprimidos. A la distancia, Miyako observaba la escena. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y se alejó corriendo del lugar.

* * *

Les gustó?? Espero que si... Daikari?? KeKari?? Takari?? Daiyako?? Kenyako??... ni yo misma lo sé. Espero sus opiniones para ver que camino seguirá este fic.

Desde ya, gracias...

Con cariño, _LovelyFlower_

Capítulo Terminado y Subido el 15 de Octubre, 2004


	6. Promesas

**Vueltas**

por _Lovely Flower_

Serie: Digimon

Categoría: Romance, General

Censura: PG 13

* * *

Notas de Autora: No sabía que hacer en este capítulo, pensaba seguir sus opiniones pero como no recibí ningún review (que conste que no es reclamo, solo lo digo) escribí lo primero que vino a mi mente. Espero que aun así les guste y espero ahora me dejen sus opiniones!

* * *

Capítulo Sexto: Promesas

Luego de despedir a Daisuke, la lavanda se había adelantado al grupo. Iori presintió que algo le había sucedido por lo que corrió a alcanzarla.

-"Miyako, que sucede?" -preguntó el de ojos esmeralda cuando le dió alcance-

-"Nada, Iori-kun" -mintió ella tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas-

-"Pero... ¡estás llorando!. Dime que sucede, por favor. ¿Algún problema con Daisuke?"-

-"Terminamos..." -Iori se sorprendió de sobremanera a la respuesta de Miyako -"Pero no es por eso que estoy así"

-"Entonces??" -el castaño preguntó confundido-

-"Mira..." -Inoue indicó con la mano hacia donde estaban Ken y Hikari- "Están muy risueños y cariñosos, no?"-

Las lágrimas nuevamente amenazaron con salir de los ojos pardos de Miyako. Iori, por ser el menor no estaba muy enterado de lo sucedido con Miyako, Daisuke y Ken; pero con la reacción de su amiga comprendió todo de golpe.

-"Hace tiempo, te le declaraste a Ken; él te rechazó." -Iori empezó a hablar- "Por lo que supe después, desde aquel día Ken sintió verguenza de hablar contigo y se alejaron. Hace poco, Ken se vino a vivir a Odaiba. Acá descubrió que Daisuke y tu eran novios y se enfado con Dai-chan..."-

-"Iori, no sig..." -Miyako intentó detenerlo, pero el castaño siguió con su monologo-

-"Ken solo se pudo haber enfadado porque siente algo por ti, ¿no lo crees?" -Hida miró de soslayo a su amiga de infancia- "Y ahora, me entero de que terminaste con Daisuke y no estás triste por eso, si no que porque Ken se va con Hikari. Es obvio, los celos te carcomen."-

-"HIDA IORI-KUN!!!" -Miyako gritó de pronto, presa de una extraña sensación luego del monólogo del castaño- "¿Quien te crees que eres? Tienes solo 14 años!! no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que siento!!-

-"Es cierto, sólo tengo 14 y no tengo experiencias amorosas" -Iori afirmó- "Más eso no quiere decir que no sepa lo que sucede a mi alrededor, Miya-chan. Y si quieres un consejo, no te preocupes por cosas sin importancia. Hikari es novia de Takeru, ¡no puedes sentir celos de ella y Ken!. Además, Ken siente cosas por ti, y tu por el... es evidente. Ahora que no estas con Daisuke, podran estar juntos sin problema."-

-"Iori-kun..." -la lavanda estaba completamente sorprendida- "¡Eres un encanto!... a pesar de ser menor que yo me das sabios consejos."-

-"Gracias por el cumplido"- el de ojos esmeraldas se sonrojó ante las palabras de la mayor-

* * *

-"¿Sabes algo?" -Ken, que se había ido del aeropuerto junto a Hikari, preguntó- "En un mes más es mi cumpleaños"-

-"¿De veras?... que bueno!" -la castaña le sonrió- "Vas a hacer una fiesta, ¿o no?"

-"Claro! 17 años no se cumplen todos los días."-

-"Tu ya tienes 17, cierto?" -el interrogó, Hikari asintió-

-"¿Qué quieres que te regalen, Ken-kun?"-

Ken pensó en cual sería su mejor regalo de cumpleaños... no pudo evitar que lo primero que surgiera fuera la imágen de la lavanda junto a él, abrazados, besándose, sintiendo el deseo mutuo. Ante esto, se sonrojó profusamente: no quería reconocerlo pero deseaba a Miyako. Hikari se percató del nerviosismo del de cabello índigo y soltó una carcajada.

-"Ay, Ken... ¿qué haremos contigo?"- ella bromeó- "No te preocupes... se te cumplirá tu deseo. Y prometó ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, para algo soy amiga de Miyako"-

Ichijouji se sonrojó aún más ante el comentario de la menor Yagami.

-"No es lo que piensas" -intentó justificarse, pero después se dió cuenta de que no sacaba nada con mentirle a Hikari- "Oh bueno, tal vez si, pero..."-

-"Haré el papel de Celestina! Miyako te adora, Ichijouji-kun... no será dificil"-

Ken volvió a sonreir. Después de todo, tenía una gran aliada ahora. Sabía que Hikari lo ayudaría aunque tuviera que sacrificarse para ello. Una amistad así no se encontraba todos los días.

* * *

Desde el avión, Japón se veía hermoso. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba el moreno Motomiya mientras contemplaba el paisaje.

-"Fue... lo mejor que pude hacer" -pensó él, recordando que había terminado con Miyako hace apenas unas horas antes- "Ken ama a Miyako, ella lo ama a él y yo... yo amo a Hikari"-

Cerró los ojos... no quería pensar mas. Quería ser feliz y quería que sus amigos fueran felices.

* * *

La menor Yagami llegó hasta su casa en compañía de Ichijouji. Al llegar, Taichi se encontraba viendo televisión.

-"Hola Ichijouji!" -saludó Taichi- "Que sorpresa tenerte por aquí"

-"Sólo pasé para dejar a Hikari"-

-"Hermano" -habló Hikari- "Necesito tu ayuda"

-"Mi ayuda?? si lo puedo hacer, claro..."-

-"Bueno, yo me voy" -Ken se iba a despedir-

-"No Ken, espera, quedate aquí" -la castaña pidió- "Es que quiero que tu y mi hermano conversen"-

-"Ken y yo??" -el moreno preguntó confundido- "Hablar de que?"-

-"Ken-kun necesita un consejo amoroso, y quien mejor que tu para eso" -Hikari agregó mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Ken no entendía nada- "Bueno, los dejo para que conversen"

-"Pero..." -Ken no alcanzó a decir nada, Hikari ya se había ido-

-"Creo que ya me imagino la razón... Miyako, no es así?" -Taichi comentó-

-"Mmm... pues si" -Ken afirmó-

-"Viniste a un buen lugar, Ken-chan" -Yagami le sonrió- "Te escucho"-

-"Ah, Taichi" -comenzó Ichijouji- "No aguanto más esta situación, estoy todo el día al lado de Miyako ¡y a penas hablamos!. A veces tengo ganas de decirle lo que me está pasando, pero recuerdo todo lo que pasó hace tiempo, además ahora terminó con Daisuke"-

-"Terminaron???, pero deberías estar feliz. Si cortaron es por algo... seguramente porque con tu regreso Miyako volvió a sentir cosas por ti"-

-"Ah??"-

-"Sora es muy amiga de Miyako y me comentó que ella todavía sentía algo por ti"-

-"Miyako se lo dijo??"-

-"No, pero Miya-chan es muy expresiva. Se nota de inmediato si le pasa algo"-

-"Hikari me dijo lo mismo"-

-"Y, sinceramente, ¿tu qué crees?"-

-"Yo creo que ella aun siente algo por mi... pero no estoy seguro"-

-"Entonces adelante, Ichijouji!!" -lo animó el castaño- "Declárate! es lo mejor que puedes hacer!"

-"Es que... tengo miedo. ¿Y si solo son ideas mias y ella no quiere nada conmigo?"-se sinceró el ojiazul-

-"No lo sabrás si no te arriesgas"-

-"Eso no es todo... Daisuke y ella fueron novios por mucho tiempo, es algo que debe costar olvidar... y si fueron novios tanto tiempo es como obvio que su relación fue muy... este... intensa. Además yo nunca he tenido novia"-

-"Mira, Ken, todos saben que Sora y Yamato fueron pareja hace bastante tiempo. Cuando me dí cuenta de que amaba a Sora, tenía el mismo temor que tu ya que yo tampoco había tenido pareja antes y ella si. Siempre pensaba en todo lo que ellos dos habían vivido juntos, en que cosas que para mi serían nuevas, Sora ya las había exprerimentado. Pero, ¡basta con que nos veas ahora!, ¡nos vamos a casar! y a pesar de todo, ambos seguimos siendo muy amigos de Yamato"-

-"Creo que tienes razón..."-

-"No lo había pensado, pero tu historia es muy parecida a la mía" -concluyó el moreno- "Desde que era niño quise a Sora, mas nunca se lo dije ni demostré. Tuve que verla con otro... con mi mejor amigo... para sacar valor y decirle lo que sentía."-

-"Pero tu nunca la rechazaste, Taichi... yo si" -explicó Ken-

-"¡La rechazaste por timidez! porque te sorprendió ver que tus sentimientos eran correspondidos, ¿o no fue asi?" -Ichijouji asintió- "Si todavía te sientes culpable por ello, debes explicarselo a Miya"-

-"¿Sabes algo? Lo haré" -el menor se puso de pie, al parecer había encontrado el valor que necesitaba- "Le diré lo que siento por ella, no importa su respuesta... al menos no me quedaré con la duda"-

-"Eso me gusta!!" -aplaudió Yagami- "Tal vez tu historia tenga un final feliz igual que la mia"-

Ken sonrió. Ahora si estaba decidido. Les debía un gran favor a los hermanos Yagami, pero ya sabía como devolverselos (al menos a Hikari).

-"Bien, debo irme" -se despidió Ken- "Gracias por todo, Taichi. Te debo una"-

-"Fue un placer"-respondió Yagami- "Cuando quieras"

Ichijouji salió del departamento aliviado. Ya tenía todo claro y sabía a la perfección los pasos a seguir. Tenía exactamente un mes para ganar el corazón de la lavanda, y esta vez no dejaría escapar la oportunidad.

* * *

Pasaron varios días luego de la partida de Motomiya. Los jóvenes volvieron a clases como siempre. En la clase A, todo seguía igual. Ken había logrado vencer la tímidez gracias a los consejos del mayor Yagami y estaba dispuesto a todo para conquistar a la chica Inoue. De a poco había ganado su confianza y amistad. Un par de minutos antes del toque de timbre, los dos estaban sentados en su puesto y el de cabello índigo inició una conversación, distinta a todas las anteriores.

-"Miyako... ¿extrañas a Daisuke?"-

La pregunta descolocó por completo a la joven Inoue. Ken y ella ya eran amigos, entonces ¿Por qué Ken le preguntaba eso tan de improviso?... A lo mejor Iori tenía razón. Ante esos pensamientos Miyako sintió alegría, pero no debía ilusionarse demasiado, tal vez solo era la imaginación que la hacía confundir y malinterpretar las cosas.

-"Pues... como extrañaría a cualquier amigo que se ausentara por mucho tiempo"-ella contestó-

-"¿Ustedes dos terminaron, cierto?" -Ken siguió interrogando a la lavanda-

-"E..esto... si" -contestó ella- "El día que se marchó terminamos"

-"¿Y eso por qué?" -el azulado intentó mantenerse serio, pero la alegría que le daba escuchar de labios de Miyako que había terminado con Motomiya era demasiado grande-

Miyako vaciló... no podía decirle a Ken que por su causa su relación con Daisuke había llegado a termino. Por otro lado, su corazón le indicaba que debía ser honesta

-"Es que... Daisuke y yo nunca nos amamos" -Miyako se sorprendió de haber dicho aquello. Ken la miraba un poco confuso- "Tanto el como yo nos hicimos novios para ocultar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, enterrarlos y tratar de querernos; pero el no pudo sacar de su corazón a esa otra persona a la que el ama, y yo tampoco"-

Ichijouji se sintió mal consigo mismo. Se había percatado que la relación de Daisuke y Miyako era extraña. Nunca los vio cariñosos, ni en ese estado de enamoramiento en que había visto a otras parejas (como Hikari y Takeru). Si no hubiera sido que fue el mismo que los vio besandose aquella noche, nunca habría creido que eran novios... Sólo ahora sabía la razón.

Miyako se arrepintió de haber contado todo al ver la reacción de Ken. El timbre sonó, y ella se aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerse de pie e irse lo antes posible.

* * *

Una vez fuera de la sala, se apresuró a su casillero a buscar el uniforme de gimnasia. Corrió al camarin a cambiarse, para su suerte estaba vacío. Ya se había sacado el chaleco y la corbata cuando recordó que no había cerrado la puerta. Se disponía a ir a cerrarla cuando sintió que la tomaban suavemente del brazo; luego sintió como alguien se apoyaba en su hombro. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que era Ken.

-"Soy yo, ¿cierto?" -el varón susurró- "¿Yo soy esa persona que no pudiste sacar de tu corazón?"

La lavanda se sonrojó profusamente, agradeció que Ken estuviera a su espalda y no pudiera verla. No supo que decir, por el nerviosismo no era capaz de articular palabra alguna. Ichijouji se aferró mas a la joven, como rogandole una respuesta.

-"Por favor... si fuera yo a quien tu quieres me harías muy feliz"-

Ken volteó a Miyako para quedar frente a ella, la miró fijamente a los ojos hasta que la lavanda tuvo que bajar la mirada. Ken tomó aquello como un "sí"

-"Miyako... mírame"-

Inoue levantó la vista hacia Ken. Ambos estaban sonrojados. Ken se armaba de valor para poder dejar salir a flote todo lo que sentía: ya había comenzado, tenía que terminar.

-"Yo... Miyako... te amo"-

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! No se que fue esto!! Cuando empezé el capítulo no estaba en mi mente que terminara así!!! ¿Será que estoy enamorada y por eso escribo tanta tontera junta?... en fin... mejor me despido, espero les haya gustado y perdón por el retraso, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y trataré de terminar este fic y el otro que tengo pendiente.

Bye!!!

Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año 2005!! (por si no actualizo antes de estas fechas, los saludo desde ya)

Se despide

_Lovely Flower_

------Fic terminado el Sábado 18 de Diciembre, 2004--------


	7. Un regalo

**Vueltas**

por _Lovely__ Flower_

Serie: Digimon

Categoría: Romance, General

Censura: PG 13

Notas de Autora: No sabía que hacer en este capítulo, pensaba seguir sus opiniones pero como no recibí ningún review (que conste que no es reclamo, solo lo digo) escribí lo primero que vino a mi mente. Espero que aun así les guste y espero ahora me dejen sus opiniones!

Capítulo Séptimo: Un regalo

Inoue levantó la vista hacia Ken. Ambos estaban sonrojados. Ken se armaba de valor para poder dejar salir a flote todo lo que sentía: ya había comenzado, tenía que terminar.

"Yo... Miyako... te amo"

Se lo había dicho, en la soledad del camarín. Miyako no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Quiso decir algo pero no pudo hablar ya que los labios de Ken estaban sobre los suyos.

Era mucho mas de lo que podía esperar: ¡Ken la estaba besando!. Sin pensar mucho mas, no dudó en devolverle aquella sublime caricia.

Y ambos dejaron que sus cuerpos hablasen más que ellos mismos. Desearon que ese momento no terminase nunca, pero la necesidad de aire les obligó a separarse. Luego se quedaron en silencio, ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. Ichijouji se adelantó y acarició el rostro de la lavanda.

En ese momento, Miyako pareció volver a la realidad y le propinó una bofetada a Ken.

-"IMBECIL!!" -fue lo único que atino a decir la lavanda antes de salir corriendo y dejar a Ken solo en el camarín, y de paso dejando todas sus cosas olvidadas en aquel lugar-

El ojiazul quedó pensativo. Era segunda vez que Miyako le daba una bofetada, pero esta vez le dolió mucho mas que la anterior, no necesariamente porque hubiese sido mas fuerte, sino porque le lastimó el alma.

-"Me rechazó" -concluyó el finalmente- "Es lo menos que podía esperar, yo también la lastimé una vez"

Y el timbre sonó. Ligeramente mas tranquilo, el joven salió del camarín con un dejo de tristeza para dirigirse a sus clases.

A Ken le tocó ir rápidamente a cambarse de ropa para no llegar tarde a clases.

Cuando llegó al salón, el profesor no había llegado; pero estaban casi todos los alumnos menos Miyako. No sabía con qué cara la miraría ahora, como siempre, había terminado arruinándolo todo.

-"Hey, Ichijouji, ¿sucede algo?" -el pelirrojo Aoshi le preguntó, el último tiempo se habían hecho amigos, pero aún no se atrevía a contarle lo que sentía por Miyako-

-"Es que... cometí un gran error" -Ken respondió no muy convencido-

-"... si, pero ¿en que? ¿Que hiciste, Ken?"-

-"Aoshi, nunca te lo dije, pero desde hace tiempo me gusta Miyako" -Ichijouji dijo de golpe, necesitaba desahogarse-

-"OH! que gran novedad" -Aoshi sonrió irónicamente- "Como si nadie lo supiera, Ken-chan"

-"TE HABIAS DADO CUENTA??" -Ken interrogó sorprendido-

-"Oye, TODOS se habían dado cuenta" -explicó el pelirrojo -"Era muy evidente que había algo entre ustedes dos"-

-"Ok, ok" -el ojiazul se resignó- "Bueno, el asunto es que estuvimos conversando y terminé besándola"-

-"LA BESASTE!!"-

-"Shhhhh!!... ¿quieres que todos lo sepan?"-

-"Lo siento... pero ¿que mas pasó?"-

-"Me dio una bofetada"-

-"Tal vez fuiste demasiado brusco"-argumentó Aoshi. Iba a continuar, mas en ese instante llegó el profesor de gimnasia-

-"Disculpen el retraso, jóvenes" -el se disculpó- "Es que tuve un problema con los jóvenes de la selección de fútbol"

-"¿Que sucedió profesor?"-preguntó uno de los alumnos preguntó-

-"El capitán de la selección se lesionó... ¡¡y apenas llevamos dos partidos!!"-

-"Daisuke lesionado??"-Ken pensó en voz alta- "Eso no es bueno... significa que si es grave regresará antes"

-"El es el ex de Miyako, cierto?"-el pelirrojo preguntó a Ken, este asintió. Aoshi lo miró con malicia- "Entonces debes estar feliz, jaja"

-"Jóvenes... no les haré clases" -el profesor anunció- "Viajaré a Hokkaido así que tendrán la hora libre... pueden salir"

Los alumnos salieron de la sala alegres. Cuando Ken salía junto a Aoshi, apareció Miyako agitada pensando en que excusa le daría al profesor.

-"¿Por qué están saliendo?" -le preguntó ella a Aoshi, sin mirar a Ken

-"No tendremos clases porque el profesor debe viajar a Hokkaido" -el joven contestó-

-"Ya veo, gracias"-la lavanda le sonrió mientras se alejaba, más Ken se apresuró hasta ella y la tomó de un brazo.

-"Espera" -le exigió un tanto brusco- "Necesitamos hablar"

-"No tengo nada que hablar contigo!!" -reclamó Miyako tratando de soltarse-

-"No cometamos el mismo error de nuevo" -pidió Ichijouji- "Aclaremos nuestros sentimientos ahora"

-"Está bien" -suspiró resignada y lo siguió

A paso lento, los jovenes llegaron al patio de la preparatoria. Ambos se sentaron en una banca, y Ken comenzó a hablar.

-"Miyako, lo siento..." -fue lo primero que Ichijouji dijo- "Yo no quería..."

-"Besarme??... te arrepentiste de besarme??" -Inoue preguntó molesta-

-"Claro que no!!" -el varón se apresuró a constestar- "Lo siento por haber sido tan brusco contigo, porque..." -Ken se mordió el labio nerviosamente- "... besarte de nuevo me encantaría"

-"No juegues conmigo, quieres?" -Miyako siguió dudando- "No me enfadaré contigo pero no creo que sea lo correcto"

-"Pero si ya terminaste con Daisuke, y yo te quiero demasiado!"-

-"Ken, han pasado muchas cosas en estos años... yo te quise mucho..."-

-"Quise?? Eso quiere decir que ya no sientes nada por mi"-

-"En verdad, no sé, no sé, no sé!" -gritó la lavanda- "Estoy confundida, Ken... trata de comprender. Estuve muy enamorada de ti, y me rechazaste"

-"Por timidez!! Sólo fue por eso, porque yo sentía lo mismo!" -trató de explicar del ojiazul- "Los nervios y la emoción me paralizaron"-

-"Entonces, por qué no me buscaste después?"-

-"Porque me dio vergüenza" -sinceró Ichijouji- "Me merezco otra oportunidad, no crees?"

-"Tal vez..." -Inoue dijo- "Pero no sabes lo difícil que es para mi..."

-"Miya... el próximo viernes es mi cumpleaños y haré una fiesta en mi casa" -Ken habló para desviar el tema- "Invitaré a todo el curso, y espero tu también vayas... por favor"

-"KEN!! MIYAKO!!" -la pareja escuchó una voz que los llamaba a lo lejos y corría a su encuentro: Hikari

-"¿Qué sucede, Kari?" -preguntó la lavanda preocupada por el tono de voz de su amiga

-"¿Es verdad que Daisuke se lesionó?"-

-"Si, es cierto" -Ken se apresuró a contestar. Hikari palideció notablemente y él se acercó a reconfortarla- "El profesor de gimnasia iba a viajar a Hokkaido ahora... tal vez puedas hablar con él antes de que se marche"-

Miyako aprovechó la ocasión para salir corriendo y perderse entre el gentío

-"Disculpa, Ken, creo que interrumpí algo importante"-

-"Lo importante ahora eres tu" -dijo Ichijouji tratando de ocultar su molestia-

-"Quiero ver a Daisuke" -afirmó la castaña-

-"Pero Hikari!! Cómo pretendes ir a Hokkaido?"-

-"Le pediré al profesor que me lleve con él" -Hikari se pusó de pie y abrazó a Ken- "Deseame suerte porque la voy a necesitar"

Y sin darle tiempo a Ken de decir algo mas, la menor Yagami salió corriendo. Ichijouji esperaba que Hikari tuviera mejor suerte con Daisuke que la que él había tenido con Miyako.

Todo lo que Ken había logrado en un par de días (acercarse a Miyako, recuperar aquella amistad perdida) se había reducido a cero luego de aquel beso en el camarín. Al día siguiente de ese acontecimiento, Miyako ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra a Ichijouji, y él tampoco quiso forzarla a hablar. Y como si todo eso fuera poco, luego de unos días Miyako no apareció más en clases.

Por otro lado, Hikari partió a Hokkaido para ver a Daisuke

El tiempo había pasado rápido, y esa semana se cumplía un mes desde que Daisuke había partido a Hokkaido

-"Ken... ¿sabes que le sucedió a Miyako?" -preguntó Usami Hiroyuki, la chica que se sentaba delante de Ichijouji- "Hace mas de una semana que Miya-chan no viene"-

-"Espero no sea nada grave" -pensó el peliazul en voz alta- "Estoy preocupado también"-

-"Kyoko, Aoshi y yo queremos ir a visitarla" -la castaña Usami habló- "¿Por qué no vas con nosotros?"

-"No lo sé" -Ken dudó- "Tal vez no quiera verme, estaba molesta conmigo..."

-"Ah, siendo así..."-

-"Oye! Ichijouji!" -el pelirrojo Aoshi llegó en ese momento- "Tu cumpleaños es este viernes, ¿cierto?

-"Si, así es…" –el joven confesó sin mucha emoción- "Vas a ir?"

-"Obvio… todos estaremos allí, Ken-chan…"- Usami habló

El peliazul solo sonrió agradecido, el único regalo que quería para ese día, no lo recibiría.

Y rápido llegó el viernes. Ya habían acabado las clases de ese día y Ken se fue caminando hasta su hogar. Muchos de sus amigos y compañeros lo habia felicitado ya… pero Miyako tampoco había aparecido en clases ese día, menos iría a su cumpleaños.

Una vez en casa, su madre lo recibió con un abrazo cariñoso. Su hogar ya estaba completamente adornado para una fiesta, y sus amigos digielegidos no tardaron en llegar (a excepción de Daisuke, Miyako y Hikari).

Y rápido se hizo de noche, y los invitados y regalos comenzaron a inundar su hogar. Ken, con una sonrisa (fingida, pero al fin sonrisa) recibía a cada persona que llegaba y agradecía cortésmente.

-"Ken, hijo"- fue la voz de su madre la que lo sacó de sus pensamientos –"Tienes teléfono… es una niña"-

El joven de ya 17 años sintió como se le apretaba el estómago… "Miyako?" pensó. Atendió el teléfono con esperanzas, respiró profundamente  antes de hablar –"Aló?"

-"Feliz cumpleaños, Ichijouji!!" –fue una voz melodiosa la que habló alegre

-"Hola Hikari…" –el joven respondió al reconocer la voz- "gracias por acordarte"

-"No lo podría olvidar, Ken-chan… eres un gran amigo… te lo debo"-

El joven sonrió, al menos alguien si pensaba en el y lo recordaba, aunque fuese como amiga. En ese momento, el joven recordó algo –"Por cierto… ¿Tu donde estas metida, Hi?... pensé que vendrías…"

-"Estoy… en… en Hokaido…" –la joven respondió con una risita nerviosa-

-"Con Daisuke?" -La castaña no respondió, Ken lo tomó como un sí- "Me alegro mucho, Hi…"

-"El te manda saludos también… en una semana regresaremos"

-"Oye! Daisuke tiene excusa, pero tu…"

-"No te preocupes…el profesor me trajo como porrista, jaja" –la joven rió coqueta –"solo así conseguí que me dejara venir con el. Daisuke ya esta mejor, podrá jugar los próximos partidos…"

Así siguieron conversando un poco, Hikari contaba lo feliz que estaba y como Daisuke había reaccionado ante su llegada. Ken se alegró por ella, al menos ella sería feliz. Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos. No se sentía bien, así que se excusó y se fue a su habitación… necesitaba estar a solas un rato y pensar.

Entró a su pieza distraídamente, y se afirmó en una ventana, contemplando la noche. De pronto, alguien le tapó los ojos por detrás.

-"Feliz cumpleaños, Ken…"-

Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba… tal vez la emoción le estaba jugando una mala pasada –"¿Miyako?" –preguntó en voz alta, no recibió respuesta así que se volteó a mirar el mismo. La vista lo sorprendió… ahí estaba, la joven que le había quitado el sueño tantas noches, la que no podía sacar de su mente…

-"Feliz cumpleaños…" –la lavanda, que lucía un vestido rosa corto repitió. Ken la estrechó en un abrazo… era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podía recibir.

-"Muchas gracias por venir, gracias, gracias, gracias…" –repetía en susurros una y otra vez.

-"No me des las gracias… soy yo la que debería pedir perdón por todo lo desagradable que he sido contigo… De verdad lo siento mucho"

-"Shh… no digas nada, Miyako…" –Ken le pidió en voz baja- "Estas aquí… y eso es el mejor regalo que podría recibir"

Miyako se separó del abrazo y puso sus manos en el rostro del joven cumpleañero. Una sonrisa asomó por el rostro de Inoue. "Te equivocas… creo que todavía puede haber algo mejor"

Si Ken iba a decir algo, los labios de la chica sobre los suyos ahogaron cualquier idea de su mente. Ahora si, nada podía ser mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

--

Uuuu… demasiado tiempo sin actualizar… este capítulo lo tenía casi listo pero no lo había revisado. Ahora aprovechando mis vacaciones retomo los fan fics hasta donde alcance.

Muchas gracias por los reviews!! Ojalá les guste este capitulo.

Bye!!

Saludos de mi… Lovely Flower

Lunes 21/07/2008 19:46 PM


	8. Epílogo

**Vueltas**

por _Lovely__ Flower_

* * *

Serie: Digimon

Categoría: Romance, General

Censura: PG 13

Notas de Autora: El epílogo para por fin concluir la historia. Al fin me quedan solo dos pendientes. Ya me desconecté de Digimon y me estoy dedicando de lleno a escribir fics de Fullmetal Alchemist, así que ya no me veran mas por esta sección. Gracias por todo!

* * *

Epílogo

Todo el grupo de elegidos había decidido ira a recibir a Hikari y Daisuke luego de semanas de ausencia. Con lo que no contaban era con que la parejita llegaría muy campante tomada de la mano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El rubio Takaishi sólo atinó a sonreírles, a pesar de todo no podía sentir rabia con sus amigos.

-Takeru, ¿estas bien? –fue la lavanda quien lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. A su lado, un jovencito de cabellos índigos la abrazaba con firmeza.

-Si, Miya… solo es un poco extraño. Lo superaré-

La pareja y el rubio se alejaron del resto del grupo, hasta que de repente una voz interrumpió a los jóvenes.

-Takeru-kun, ¿eres tu?- el acento extranjero se notó claramente en la voz

El susodicho volteó al instante y se encontró de lleno con una jovencita de largos cabellos castaños que le sonreía.

-¡A… Alice… qué sorpresa verte en Japón! –el ojiazul abrazó cariñosamente a la recién llegada y comenzaron a hablar haciendo caso omiso a Ken y Miyako. La pareja sonrió y lo tomó como invitación para irse. Después de todo, tal vez Takaishi no sufriría por mucho tiempo.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-Mamá, estoy en casa –se anunció el de cabello oscuro mientras ingresaba al departamento con su novia.

-Ken-chan, que bueno que llegaste… voy al supermercado y regreso en un momento…-La mujer le anunció mientras se ponía el abrigo y le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hijo menor –Miya, quédate a comer con nosotros… sabes que me encanta tenerte en casa

La de lentes sonrió —De acuerdo señora Ichijouj, muchas gracias-

Y quedaron solos nuevamente. Un alivio para ambos, hace rato que necesitaban hacer algo. Fue el joven el que se adelantó a besar a su chica con fiereza.

-¡¡Ken, que brusco!!

-Shh… no digas nada… mejor aprovechemos el momento antes de que vuelva mi mamá-

Sonrieron de manera cómplice y se dejaron llevar. Al fin podían disfrutar de aquello a lo que se habían visto privados por tanto tiempo: _el verdadero amor._

* * *

Si! Ni que lo digan… no me gustó pero quería tratar de terminar la historia de una buena vez. Gracias a quienes la leyeron y perdón por decepcionarlos al final.

Saludos y gracias por todo.

Les quiere, _Lovely Flower_


End file.
